1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an IP communication apparatus that is utilized in a telephone voice/moving picture recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, the VoIP (Voice over IP) has been rapidly popularized as extension systems of enterprises. While characteristics of IP telephones are effectively utilized, various sorts of conference systems have been conducted to enterprises. Among these conference systems, rapid development may be expected in television conference systems in the near future. Generally speaking, recording of proceedings and reproducing of the recorded proceedings are regularly carried out not only in usual conferences, but also in television conferences, Web conferences, voice conferences, and the like. To this end, such a technical idea that contents of television conferences and voice conferences are stored in the form of voice and moving pictures so as to constitute proceedings records has been proposed (refer to patent publication 1).    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2004-15359
However, in such a case that proceedings are held among a plurality of bases, voice/moving picture data are recorded in response to a total number of these bases, so that data amounts functioning as a record of proceedings are increased. Also, in such a case where voice/moving picture data as to proceedings held among a plurality of bases are recorded in combination with each other, when the recorded data is reproduced, it cannot easily specify that each of speech is originated from which base. It should be noted that the above-described technical idea may be applied not only conference systems, but also telephone apparatuses capable of recording/reproducing voice and moving picture, and electronic appliances which mounts thereon IP functions.